a. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to packaging and more specifically pertains to dispensing packages.
b. Description of the Background
Various techniques have been used in the past for providing packaging of various types of materials. Prior devices, however, have generally been unable to provide packages that are capable of dispensing liquids, gels, creams, pastes and other types of fluid and semi-fluid materials in a controlled fashion using a low cost, easy to use package. In addition, many packages require the use of two hands to open a package. Further, many packages require application of fine dexterity or the use of fingernails to peel off coverings to access the contents of the package. Opening these types of packages may require additional time, and may require skills not possessed by certain segments of the population, such as young children, elderly individuals, handicapped persons, etc.
Exemplary packaging dispensers that can be opened with one hand are shown and described in DeVries U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,409; Kaufman U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,013; and Koptis U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,264 all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The '409 patent discloses a disposable liquid applicator including a pre-scored container such that a liquid within the applicator is dispensed into an absorbent material positioned on the exterior of the applicator at a point where the applicator snaps open when two opposing ends are bent away from the pre-scored portion. The '409 patent discloses two opposing large raised portions that contain the liquid and are interconnected by a pair of narrow raised channels. The applicator is then pre-scored along the portion of the package having the narrow raised channels. By using two narrow channels to join the opposing large raised portions, the volume of the liquid contained in the applicator is substantially contained in the large raised portions. Because of this, these applicators have irregular shapes with varying vertical thicknesses causing packaging and shipping problems. In addition, these applicators create problems for users because they are bulky to store and transport and the large raised portions are vulnerable to puncture whereby the liquid can leak out of the applicator. Thus, there exists a need for a dispensing package that provides controlled dispensing and application of a substance in the package while providing uniform dimensions for ease and safety in packaging, transporting and using the package without the risk of puncturing the package such that the contents leaks.
The '013 patent discloses an applicator package with a foam applicator attached to a backing member having at least one reservoir formed of a flat sheet material for containing a material to be applied. The flat sheet material has a slit or weakened portion under the foam applicator so that, when the distal ends of the package are forced toward one another, the package ruptures along the slit or weakened portion thereby dispensing the material into the foam applicator. In addition to this embodiment, the '013 patent discloses several embodiments of the package designed for controlled dispensing and application of the material, including foam contained within the reservoir, a “Band Aid” style opening, scrubbing bristles attached to the exterior of the package, and neck-down receptacles (similar to the design of the '409 patent). Despite the modifications proposed in the '013 patent, there still exists a need for a dispensing package that provides controlled dispensing and application of a wide variety of substances with varying viscosities while providing durability and uniformity in shape and size of the packages.
The '264 patent to Koptis discloses a pouch-like container for dispensing ingredients via built-in outwardly pivoting flaps. In order to dispense the material within the container, the user must break apart the flaps. The pouch-like container is created and remains in a folded position. The '264 patent discloses filling the container with a needle filler, as is known in the art. Problems associated with needle fillers include delivering imprecise volumes of material within the container, creating an additional puncture point in the container and being limited to materials with certain viscosities. Additionally, these containers suffer from a very high moisture vapor transmission (MVT) rate thereby allowing product to evaporate and dry out. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and cost-effective method of creating and filling dispensing packages with a variety of materials having varying viscosities, where the package size can be easily varied and the risk of moisture vapor transmission reduced.
For these reasons, a simple and easy to use, low cost package is needed that allows the user to open a package with one hand and dispense the contents of the package in a controlled manner.